Transformers heroes Scrooge's greatest gift
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This takes place after a Transformers heroes' Christmas carol. See Scrooge become great uncle to sweet little femme daughter of his nephew Demolisher.


_This story takes place after the a transformer heroes Christmas carol. Tiny Stardust had her operation is recovering. Now Ebeneezer Megatron Scrooge is patiently waiting for the day his new family member will arrive. And he just can't wait._

It was a fine day in April spring was here. Scrooge had been invited to his nephews house for lunch on Easter Sunday. But it was the Saturday before Easter. "So Starscream how did young Stardust's operation go?" Scrooge asked. "Oh it went great the doctor said by June she should be walking without any issues." Starscream said. "That is wonderful to hear. Tomorrow spend time with your family and I might visit to check on Stardust but first I must spend time with my family," Scrooge said. "Yes and I hear your nephew's wife is expecting a sparkling is that true?" Starscream asked. "Yes very true, both are very excited about it." Scrooge said. "I remember when my boy Cometscream was born I sure was nervous that day. But everything ran smoothly and so did Stardust's birth both were very healthy," Starscream said. "Yes, your kids sure are full of life." Scrooge said. Starscream nodded. Scrooge pulled out Starscream's pay. "Here you go," Scrooge said. "Thank you sir." Starscream said and left to get ready to celebrate Easter with his family.

The next day Scrooge walked in to his nephew's house. "Hi uncle," Demolisher said. "Hello dear nephew," Scrooge said. "This change really has done you good, in fact it has done everyone good." Demolisher said. "Yes very true I like it much better than the way I used to live life." Scrooge said and he saw Crusher setting the table. "Hello Crusher," Scrooge said. "Oh hello Scrooge," She said she was looking pregnant now. "Crusher dear, you should really let me handle this." Demolisher said taking the things from her. "Come on Demolisher I can handle things myself I'm not helpless I'm just pregnant." She said. "I know but I think you just need to take it easy." Demolisher told her. Crusher looked rather annoyed. "He's only looking out for you," Scrooge reassured her. "I guess you're right." She said. Then when Demolisher picked up a plate accidentally dropped it and broke it. "Oh my love Demolisher are you alright?" She said running in. "Yes I'm fine," He said. Then Crusher moaned. "Dear," Demolisher said. "Energon, I'll get her glass energon," Scrooge said as Demolisher help the tired Crusher to a chair. "Dear you know the doctor told you not to over do it," Demolisher said. "I'm sorry." she said taking the glass from Scrooge. Well after all that was over Scrooge visited the Cratchit family. He was glad the family was doing much better.

Around the middle of August his nephew Demolisher came knocking at his door. "Yes nephew what is it?" Scrooge asked. "You see I need to leave town for a few weeks to look for a job due to the sparkling that is on the way I was wondering if you could let Crusher stay here and if you could look after her until I come back," Demolisher said. "Nephew I would love to." Scrooge said. "Oh thank you uncle, she will bring her here in couple of days." Demolisher said. A couple of days later Crusher arrived and was in Scrooge's complete care. "By Crusher darling I will be back as soon as I can." Demolisher said kissed her and left. "Be safe dear," Crusher called. "Don't worry Crusher your in good hands." Scrooge said.

Scrooge knew that the sparkling was due any day now and he found himself looking at Crusher as time bomb that was about to go off. Scrooge saw that she was a femme with a strong will. It has only been a week but something could tell the time was drawing near.

After almost week they received a letter from Demolisher that said he wasn't having much luck in the job hunt. Scrooge wrote him back that said that bot that runs the toy store is looking for workers. Demolisher got the letter and thought it might be a good idea. One week later they received a letter from Demolisher that said one the 28th of August he will be back home. Scrooge couldn't wait to see his nephew.

August 28th. Scrooge invited his bookkeepers Skywarp and Thundercracker and his partner Starscream over to talk and have some lunch. Crusher made a face before the company arrived. "Are you alright?" Scrooge asked. "Yes it's just the sparkling is kicking kind of hard." She answered. Everyone was having a fine time Crusher left to get some energon. Scrooge also left to get some for himself too. Right as he came into the kitchen he heard crash and something shatter. Crusher was holding her middle. "Crusher!" Scrooge said running up to her. "It's time," She said. "Oh man the sparkling," Scrooge said. Then Starscream and the others came in. "What's going?" Thundercracker asked. "The sparkling's coming," Crusher said. "Oh no of all the times." Starscream said. "Thundercracker get the doctor." Scrooge said and like that Thundercracker took off. "Starscream go find Demolisher," Scrooge said. Starscream took off. "What should I do?" Skywarp asked. "Boil some water," Scrooge said. Skywarp nodded and filled the kettle and heated up the fire. Scrooge help Crusher to the room and into the bed.

Thundercracker ran into the doctor's house. "Yes?" The lady of the house said. "Is the doctor here?" Thundercracker asked. "I'm afraid not one of his patients is delivering triplets right now at the far end of the city and he won't be back for a while." She said. "Oh, but his patient Crusher is about to give birth!" Thundercracker said. "Calm down I know a doctor he lives near here he is new to this but is the best at what he does." The lady told him and gave him the directions.

Starscream began looking everywhere and then he saw Demolisher walking into the town square. "Demolisher," Starscream said. "Hi Starscream long time no see." Demolisher said. "Listen Crusher is about to give birth," Starscream said. "What?! Really?!" Demolisher said. "Yes come on," Starscream said.

They made it to the house. Demolisher ran into the room and saw his uncle doing his best to calm her down. "Demolisher," Scrooge said. "Uncle and Crusher," Demolisher said running over and sat down next to her. "Oh your home," She said. "Oh Crusher nothing will stop me from seeing you," Demolisher said. "Oh Demolisher I love so AH!" She said. Demolisher looked worried. "Where's the doctor?" Demolisher asked. "Thundercracker will be back with one at any moment." Scrooge said. Then Thundercracker came into the room with a doctor. "Okay let's deliver a sparkling," The doctor said. Skywarp came in with the hot water. Scrooge and his employees waited outside. Two hours later crying was heard. Demolisher came out looking excited. "Uncle, it's a femme we have daughter." Demolisher said and motioned for his uncle to follow. Scrooge walked into the room and saw Crusher was holding wailing little sparkling. "What are you going to call her?" Scrooge asked. "I was thinking Crash," Demolisher said. "That is a good name. The Crusher handed the sparkling to Demolisher who handed her to Scrooge. She felt warm in his arms. "She is the greatest gift I could have every recieved I now have new family member. And that is wonderful gift." Scrooge said and kissed the little femme's head.


End file.
